Marvel Drabbles
by Bloody Noses
Summary: A random assortment of Marvel drabbles from various comics.
1. Runaways : Dirty Little Secrets

"So let me get this straight, Vic. Captain America got his power from DRUGS?"

"It's the super-soldier serum, you asshole."

"...the hell?"

"It's some kind of injection."

"So it was a mega-drug? Tight."

"It's called the super soldier serum!"

"Dude, anyway you call it, crack's crack."

"It was not crack! You can't snort super-soldier serum."

"Ah. So he got his powers by shooting up."

"No, dammit!"

"Mancha. Stop defending your man-crush. It's kinda creepy."

"What the hell are you talking about Chase?"

"Victor is blushing, Victor is blu-"

"Stop singing!"


	2. New XMen : Womanly Things

The characters in this story do not belong to me.

--

Megan was stunned, mouth hanging slightly agape. That. Was. Gross. Ohmigod, did her friend have any sense of taste? That was just...just...EW. Alani's 'confession' had grossed out Megan more than shocking her. She tried her best to repress her comeback, but eventually it came out. Sorry Alani. "Eeeeeew," she said, drawing out the syllable as long as she could make it. Alani had made out with Josh. Gross.

"What do you mean 'ew'?" Alani said, a bit hurt. Megan shrugged, popping her gum. She meant 'ew'. It was gross. Simple as that.

"He's like, my teammate now! You don't go sexing up people's teammates," Megan said, nodding slightly. She repressed the urge to ask if everything on him was shiny. You don't go around asking those questions. It was inappropriate (at least that's how she was raised). "Besides, he's probably still hung up on that silly blonde chick."

"The one who never talks?"

"That one."


	3. Nextwave : Bugshuhwha?

The characters do not belong to me.

--

Tabitha frowned, looking at the villain of the day. Okay, she could not believe that Dirk Anger had hired this loser. Seriously, the Samurai Robots were more tougher than...than..."Okay, what the hell was your name again?"

"Humbug," her foe said. Tabby wrinkled her nose. He wasn't even remotely bad guy material. Tabby had taken down tougher things just trying to survive with X-Force (like that stupid cat-chick!). This guy was skinny. Really skinny. Not like, cool supermodel skinny but like starving child in Africa skinny. That was so disgusting. And he smelled. Dirk Anger sent a guy who smelled to face her? Eeew. Maybe he had finally lost it. That would be good.

"And what can you like, do?" she asked, rolling her eyes slightly. For she was so totally scared of a scrawny guy wearing goggles, for Christ's sake. She faced more abuse on a daily basis from that English chick and the robot. Of course, the robot tended to creep her out more than beat her up. He could get kinda creepy. The way he kept on just staring at you, and the fact that he didn't really have any sort of...you know, feelings! Yeah, the robot was creepy.

"I can talk to bugs," what's-his-face responded. That totally freaked Tabby out. She just stood on the spot, mouth gaping slightly, eyes wide. He. Talked. To. Bugs. ... GROSS! Ohmigod, that was so DISGUSTING! Out of all the powers in the world, he could talk to BUGS?! As if to prove his point, a few cockroaches started crawling near Tabby. She was this close to freaking out and running away. Blowing up giant robots and kicking cops were one thing. Bugs? EW.

Then, Tabby heard Monica in her mind, lecturing her about 'doing the right thing', 'Avengers don't kill' and 'if you don't come back winning, I'll sic Aaron on you'. That last one registered in Tabby's mind. Aaron was the robot. She was totally tempted to blow up the scrawny guy and just call it a day, but noo. Avengers don't kill. Well they weren't the damn Avengers! They were cooler. And had nicer hair. However...Nextwavers could TOTALLY kill bugs. That was justifiable. Tabby pointed a finger at the cockroaches. "Tick, tick, tick." Suddenly, they all exploded in a shower of bug guts and little legs. "Bugs go boom," Tabby said in triumph, hands on her hips, daring Humbug to do something.

Then, she realized where the bug guts had landed. "Ohmigod, THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!"


End file.
